Well boreholes may be drilled into the earth for locating and accessing fossil fuel deposits, groundwater, and the like, as well as for mineral exploration, geothermal exploration, environmental and geotechnical studies, and so forth. To aid in identifying geological formations, well logs may be generated to provide detailed information of the geological formations penetrated by a borehole, such as for determining the content of the earth adjacent to the borehole. For instance, in petroleum exploration and development, geological formation evaluation based on well logs may be used to determine the ability of a borehole to produce petroleum, and may be further used for determining casing decisions, and the like, which may subsequently affect the stability of an oil well. In some cases, the well log may be generated based on physical measurements made by instruments lowered into the borehole. Conventionally, well logs may be printed out as paper charts, often many feet long, which may be difficult to evaluate. For example, as the depth of boreholes continues to increase, the paper charts are becoming longer, which can lead to loss of spatial context when analyzing the paper charts. Furthermore, comparing such charts of multiple wells concurrently can be cumbersome.